


Kiss It Better

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: 9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Korean Food, Morning Sickness, hidden pregnancy, momma knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Maddie's pregnancy is only beginning, but the morning sickness is the worst thing she's ever felt in her life. Fortunately, her boyfriend and his mother have cures for everything. For 911 POC Week, Day 1 Prompt: Kiss It Better + Fluff.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, obviously.
> 
> I've fallen deep in the fandom hole and can't get out, but it's fine, it's fine. I'm fine with it. For POC week day 1.

Maddie put her head against the cool porcelain, letting it soothe her. She’d never been nauseous before, so getting such bad morning sickness was unexpected. Hiding her pregnancy while being so sick was not fun, but she and Chim were determined to keep it a secret for the full twelve weeks. One more week to go.

She stood cautiously, flushed the toilet, and she went downstairs. A bottle of gatorade and a tub of jell-o were on her kitchen counter, along with a bouquet of sunflowers. She smiled at them, and at her boyfriend standing beside them.

“How’re you feeling?” Chim asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her close for a hug. Maddie breathed in the clean smell of Chim and immediately relaxed into him.

“This is not fun. I can’t keep anything down, water’s a struggle. I might need to see my doctor about what’s happening, I can’t stay like this for long.” She huffed, feeling his strong arms hold her up.

“You’re off today, right? Come on, let’s have a couch day. I’ll even hold the bucket for you while we watch Labyrinth for the tenth time.” And Chimney did just that, holding her and soothing her as she took sips of gatorade, trying and succeeding in keeping the sugary drink down.

They’d moved onto the Princess Bride when the doorbell rang. Maddie opened the security app on her phone and didn’t recognise the woman there for a moment before it hit her, it was Mrs Lee. Chimney opened the door and invited his second mother into Maddie’s house, looking curiously at her.

“Maddie, I hope you don’t mind, but Howard told me about the pregnancy, congratulations! He said you’re not feeling well?”

Maddie nodded, worry mixing with nausea and making her run to the bathroom. “One moment,” she said as she ran, hand over her mouth. Chimney stared at Mrs Lee for a moment, who shooed him away.

“Go look after her. I’ve some things that should make it a bit easier on her once she’s back on her feet.” With that, Chimney went in and held Maddie’s hair as she finished vomiting, the toilet now electric blue from the bottle of gatorade.

“I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.” Maddie cried as she spoke, while Chimney took her in his arms again.

“You are amazing for doing this, and you can hate it all you want. I’m here for it.” He grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped her face gently, making sure the tears were gone. “Lets go out, be nice to Mrs Lee, and then we can go back to movies. I’m sorry for telling her, I just needed to tell someone I don’t work with so it wouldn’t get back to your brother yet.”

Maddie smiled up at the man she loved. “You don’t need to be sorry. If I spoke to my folks I’d have told them too, it’s fine. We’ll go see what she wants.”

Chim held her hand going down the stairs, and they arrived to two thermoses, as well as a stack of freezer safe containers. His mother stared at them as they came down.

“Howard said you’re not doing well with the morning sickness, is that right?” She asked, taking Maddie’s hand and sitting with her on the comfortable sectional couch in the living room.

“Yeah, it’s bad. I can’t keep anything down anymore, even water’s hard. I think I’ve lost weight, and I hate it.” Maddie let herself blurt out.

“I was the same with Kevin. The first six months, I could barely do anything. We were just moved to LA from Seoul, and I was working in a t-shirt factory. I could barely do my job, let alone grow my son. But my mother came over and fed me and it helped, so I wanted to do that with you.” She smiled at the younger woman before turning to Chimney.

“Howie, can we have one of the containers, a spoon, and a thermos over?” Chimney brought the requested items, and sat on Maddie’s other side.

“These should help. This is miyeok-guk, a seaweed soup. It’s normally given to mothers after giving birth, but it helps strengthen you. Try a sip.” She handed the thermos to Maddie, who sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip. It was strong and salty and tasty.

“That was nice, thank you.” She replied, putting the cap back on so it didn’t spill. Chimney took it from her as the second container was handed over,

“The other thing that helped me and countless women was some jook. It’s a Korean rice porridge, I used to give it to Kevin when he had a stomach flu. It’s easy to eat, and if it does come back up it doesn’t have much acid in it.” She gave it to Maddie, who took a small spoonful, before going back for a second.

“This is amazing, thank you Mrs Lee. I wasn’t hungry before this.” She said after swallowing that second spoonful. The older woman smiled, glad to have helped.

“That’s my grandchild you’re growing, I’m always going to be here. The jook freezes well, let me know when you’re on the last few tubs and I’ll make more for you. We’ll keep you fed all this time, don’t worry. I’ll leave you alone now, but I’m just at the end of the phone.” They said goodbye, Maddie giving her an extra long hug for finally helping her feel like herself.

The two of them sat on the couch again, Maddie eating her porridge, Chimney’s cheek on her head. They were silent, just enjoying each other’s company, before Maddie broke it.

“Thanks for telling her. You made sure that I was looked after, and it’s definitely helping.” Maddie put the now empty container on the coffee table before looking up at Chimney, seeing the love he had for her in his eyes, the sureness that he would be there for her and this baby, no matter what.

“I mean, I’d offer to kiss it better but I doubt it’d help too much. Mama Lee seemed like the next best thing to actually help -“ Maddie silenced him with her own kiss.

“You can always kiss it better.”


End file.
